Crazy
by iExplosive
Summary: Not to great at summaries so read this story if you wish. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Well I'm back and I'm trying this new story. I've been quite blah lately so hang with me and I'll try harder to get chapters up. Well this is just the first chapter so if you like it let me know and I will gladly continue. Happy Reading. =]_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Her black heels clicked on the concrete floor as she walked down the long hallway of the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois, her dark blonde hair swaying with each step she took. She was in search of the office of none other than the chairman of the WWE Vincent Kennedy McMahon, but so far she was having none such luck. She had no idea how in the hell anyone found their way around this place it was fucking huge. Just as soon as she thought she had finally found his office and was about to knock the door flew open cracking her in the head, causing her to fall flat on the ground. This was not what she had in mind for what she was sure was a job interview. Vince never usually called her in unless he was begging her to work in some way shape or form for the WWE. She usually turned him down as nicely as possible but this was getting ridicules. He had called her countless times until she had finally agreed to come in and have a meeting with him. And now she was getting knocked out. No wonder she didn't want to work here this place was a death trap. She got up and brushed herself off not looking up right away. She was about to bend down to pick up her cell phone when she was knocked back onto the ground. It felt like she had been hit by a Mack truck. She wasn't even a wrestler and she was taking one hell of a beating from this damn door. And whoever was behind it was going to get quite a tongue lashing. **

"**What the fuck!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "What is wrong with this place? Every time I turn a damn corner I get knocked the fuck out!" She didn't care who she was yelling at she just wanted them to know that she wasn't to fond of being beaten to death with a door. She finally looked up and saw three equally handsome men looking at her like she had three heads. She didn't care if they thought she was mental, even though she probably was now after being hit with a door and being ran over by a wrestler that probably out weighed her by a hundred or so pounds. **

"**I'm so sorry Miss." The man with the spiky black hair and pale blue eyes replied. She assumed he was the one that ran her over. He extended his hand to her and pulled her up then bent down to pick up her phone handing it to her. She smiled kindly at him before taking her phone and wiping off the screen. Sure he had ran into her but he looked harmless. "I'm Cody Rhodes." **

**She had to admit he was a cutie but not someone she could see herself with. "Hi Cody I'm…" Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the taller of the three men. He stepped in front of Cody as if to keep him as far away from her as humanly possible. His jet black hair and blue-grey eyes sending odd shivers down her spine, and not to mention the fact that he had quite the body on him. Cody stepped aside knowing the look in his friends eyes. "I'm Randy Orton. And that over there is Ted Dibeasie." He said pointing to the blonde one. "That?" Ted mouthed causing her to giggle. **

"**It's okay man." Cody said patting Ted on the shoulder "At least he didn't call you fuck face or any of the other names we usually get. As far as I'm concerned "it" is a step up." **

**Randy turned around staring daggers at Ted and Cody which usually meant shut the fuck up before I introduce my foot to your ass.**

"**Hello Randy, and Ted." She smiled and nodded at Ted as if to say I'd shake your hand or something but your friend Randy is kind of scaring me . She quickly returned her gaze back to Randy. She couldn't deny the fact that Randy Orton ,as she came to figure out was his name, made her feel all tingly when ever he looked at her. Randy was her kind of guy, but at the moment the way he was looking at her was kind of scaring her, but in a way she liked it.**

"**Well as I was saying before my name is Skyelaar Batista. Nice to meet all of you. And sorry for freaking out I was just kind of angry after being hit with a door." Cody smiled at her apologetically. **

**As soon as she said her last name Ted and Cody's jaws dropped to the floor. She was use to it when people found out that she was The Animal's sister she usually got jaw drops or strange looks. It wasn't anything new to her.**

**Randy was shocked, but he shook the thought out of his head. She was to pretty for him to pass up just because her last name was Batista. "Are you okay?" Randy questioned noticing there was a slight red mark on her forehead. **

"**I'll be fine." She replied. "It takes a lot more than a door and Cody to keep me down." Randy admired her fire and he wasn't sure what it was but he had a feeling deep down inside of him that this girl was something special, but he was going to have to get through her big brother if her wanted her. And when Randy wanted something there was no backing down. **

"**That's good to hear." Randy smiled at her and looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Shit. Cody, Ted we have to get going our match is in five minutes. Don't want to piss princess off again." Cody and Ted nodded, following behind Randy. **

"**Nice to meet you." Cody and Ted said shaking her hand. **

"**It was nice to meet you to." After Ted and Cody turned the corner Randy turned back around to look at her, grabbing her hand.**

"**Hope to see you around Sweets." Randy smiled at her and kissed her knuckles before running off in the direction of Ted and Cody. A smirk adorned his face. She could careless who her brother was it wasn't going to stop her from having a life, even if it happened to be a life with Randy. Which she knew full well her brother would have a problem with.**

**Skyelaar's cheeks became bright red. Randy sure had a way with words and at the moment his words were turning her legs into jelly. "It's was nice to meet you to Randy Orton." Skyelaar turned around and proceeded on her search for Mr. McMahon's office, being careful of any more crazy swinging doors. **

**As soon as she found the office that quite clearly said Mr. McMahon on the front in gold lettering she mentally slapped herself. Of course Vince would have his name on the door what was she thinking. She lifted her hand to knock on the door when the door flew open. Did everyone in this damn place know when someone was going to knock on the door? Vince was standing before her in a black suit and oddly printed tie. She wanted to say something so badly but didn't think it was the right time for her to run her smart mouth. **

**Vince quickly pulled her into a hug. She was like a second daughter to him. The McMahon's and Batista's were very good friends and ever since her brother David had been a part of the WWE Mr. McMahon had become very fond of her, but David had been out for over a month trying to smooth things over with his wife Dani. They fought all the time when Skyelaar would go stay with them in the summer so she wasn't really worried about it even though everyone else acted like when they got into a fight it was the end of the world. Skyelaar never did really understand that. **

"**How are you Skye? Vince asked guiding her into his office and pulling the door shut behind her. "Sit down." Vince said pointing to a chair in front of his desk.**

"**I'm doing well thank you. How's the family?" Skyelaar sat down on the chair and smoothed out her skirt that was all bunched up from being beaten around by the door. **

"**That's good to hear and everyone is fine. They cant wait to see you again." **

**Skyelaar smiled at him. "I cant wait to see them either. What did you want to ask me?" She didn't really feeling like beating around the bush so she decided on the direct approach.**

**Vince cleared his throat and looked up at her. "Well I've herd that you have a been known to be quite the writer. Am I right?" **

**Skyelaar was a little taken back upon hearing that. Sure she could write a little but she didn't think she was anything special. "I guess but I'm no award winning author." She wasn't to sure where Vince was going with this but the look in his eye let her know that this offer might not be as bad as the previous offers. **

"**Well I was thinking if you wouldn't mind traveling with us you could be a script writer for the RAW brand." **

**Skyelaar was so far beyond shocked she didn't even remember her own name, but then again that could have been due to taking one heck of a beat down from an inanimate object. "Vince I…I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean I'm an okay writer but nothing compared to some of the writers you have here." **

**Vince walked around his desk and put his hand on Skyelaar's shoulder. "Listen I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you would be good at it." **

**He had a point but this was crazy how could she leave everything she had in Chicago to go on the road with WWE. Just being here for a few hours had already been an adventure in itself. "You really think I would be good at it?" Her green eyes starting to light up when she remembered Randy. She would get to be on the road with him all the time. Maybe this job did have it's advantages.**

"**Yes, in fact I think you would be great at it. I wouldn't want any one else but you." **

**Skyelaar didn't have to think long about it after she figured she would be with Randy all the time. Skyelaar sighed not wanting to seem to eager. "When do I start?"**

**Vince quickly wrapped her in another hug thanking her numerous times. "You start next Monday. We will still be here at the Allstate so just stop by here and I'll give you your office and tell you how things work. And Skye thank you once again." **

"**No it's my pleasure." Skyelaar replied thinking back to her encounter with Randy Orton in the hallway. This job was going to be more fun than she thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Everyone =]! Well school started already…joy joy…… but anyway I've been pretty bored in classes and what not so I wrote this chapter in school. =P I'm so bad! Lol. I had fun it kept my mind busy so I didn't die of boredom. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading! ~Skye~_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Monday came quicker than expected. She was very excited to go to work for the company, there was no doubt about it, but she was also worried, scratch that very worried. For one she wasn't as good a writer as everyone played her out to be. Secondly Vince had pretty much hired her out of the clear blue sky, which worried her immensely. She would hate to disappoint a good friend like Vince, that had given her such a wonderful opportunity. Skyelaar had paced the floors of her house for hours waiting for her phone to ring. Vince had said he would call her after he got everything ready for her. And having the contract done for her, making it official that she would be with the WWE as long as she did the job to the best of her ability. **

"**Maybe he changed his mind." Skyelaar thought to herself, but then she thought back to what Vince had said to her in his office "I wouldn't want anyone else for the job." He seemed very sincere, and Skyelaar knew him pretty well. Vince was a lot of things, greedy, dickish at times, but never a liar. **

"**Am I really that unsure of myself?" Skyelaar asked no one in particular.**

**Just when she was about to sit down on the couch and wait for his call like a normal human being her cell phone lit up signaling she was receiving a call. Before it even had a chance to ring, she jumped up from her spot and grabbed her phone pressing the talk button.**

"**Hello." Skyelaar answered trying to catch her breath.**

**Vince chuckled to himself when he herd her ragged breathing, knowing she had been beating herself up all day until he finally called her. "Didn't think I was going to call. Did you?"**

**Skyelaar breathed a sigh of relief when she herd Vince's voice on the opposite end of the phone line. She wasn't sure it was him when she was jumping over the table to reach her phone. She had just assumed it was. She was very happy to find that I was in fact Vince who had called her causing her heart to leap into her throat. " No in fact I was so sure you were going to call that I already started writing down some ideas." Skyelaar knew she was lying through her teeth, she just hoped that Vince didn't notice.**

"**Of course you did." Vince smiled at how nervous she was, but as far as he was concerned she had no reason to be.**

**Skyelaar knew right then and there that Vince wasn't buying what she was selling so she opted for the truth this time around.**

"**Actually sir I was a little worried." Skyelaar raked a hand thru her hair, still worried for whatever reason.**

**Vince sighed. "You have nothing to worry about I haven't even came close to changing my mind and I know you will do a great job as our head writer."**

**Skyelaar smiled to herself feeling stupid for freaking out over nothing. She knew deep down inside of her that Vince wouldn't let her down…and he didn't. **

"**Thank you again Vince….for everything." Skyelaar knew she sounded sappy, but she couldn't help it she was very grateful to Vince for helping her out, and not just with the job thing, but also just her life in general.**

"**It's my pleasure Skye."**

"**So what time would you like me to show up?"**

**Vince thought a moment before he spoke. "Well the show doesn't start until eight, and you don't really have any work to do, but if you want you can just come down to the arena and you know get a feel for the place and we could check out the office and even sign that contract of yours. **

**Skyelaar had completely let Randy Orton slip to the way back of her mind. Her full attention was now on her job and doing whatever she could to keep it. " I would love to see what the WWE is all about." She had been around the business her whole life, but she had never really paid much attention to all the inner workings of it. "And I'm sure it's best to get this contract signing out of the way.**

"**Sounds good." Vince replied. " So I'll see you a little before eight?"**

"**Yep. In fact I'll leave as soon as I'm done getting ready."**

**Vince could hear the excitement in her voice, and knew she was happy. "See you then Skye."**

"**Bye." Skyelaar hung up the phone, throwing it on the couch before sinking down on the chair, letting out a long awaited sigh of relief. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No sooner had she hung up with Vince, did she hop in the shower. She soon emerged, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Skyelaar walked into her bedroom trying to figure out what on earth she was going to wear. She remembered she hadn't really asked Vince about the dress code………….oh well she would wear what she liked and hope he wouldn't mind. It was pushing on 7:00 when she finally decided upon wearing a pair of skinny jeans and red tank top, throwing a black hoodie over it Skyelaar looked at herself I the full length mirror. "This will have to do." she stated giggling a little. She looked like a criminal, but this was her style like it or not. Walking out into the living room, Skyelaar reached over and grabbed her phone off of the chair it was resting on stuffing it into her back pocket, slipping on her red converse before walking out into the pouring rain, in search of her car.**

**Skyelaar arrived at the arena just in time to get the contract signed before the show was scheduled to start. She was almost certain she would be late, but then again she always did cease to amaze herself. Locking up her car, Skyelaar walked up to the doors of the Allstate Arena in her beautiful hometown of Chicago, Illinois. She let out a heavy breath before pushing open the double doors. Lucky for her she had no problem finding Vince's office this time. As soon as she saw the gold lettering on the outside of the door that read 'Vince McMahon'. She slowly rose her hand to knock on the door. No sooner did she raise her hand, when Vince's office door came flying open. Skyelaar stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, not sure if she should turn around to se what was going on. When she finally made up her mind and turned her body toward the door, she looked up and stared into the iced over blue-grey eyes of Randy Orton. He looked pissed and she could see the vein in his neck pulsating. But as soon as Randy saw fear swimming in her emerald green eyes he instantly softened his expression, not wanting Skyelaar to think of him as someone she should fear.**

**Randy smiled down at her. His 6'4 frame intimidating her even more. "Hey. didn't think I'd see you again so soon." He was half trying to soften the mood and he also really didn't think he would see her again just a few days later, but he was happy that she was back. **

**Skyelaar was almost afraid to speak, looking behind Randy at Vince, who was just looking at her as if to say sorry for Randy's rudeness. She was looking at him like he had the answer tattooed on hid forehead, Vince just gave her a lazy shrug. "Umm hi." Was all she managed to say before dropping her gaze back to the oddly patterned floor. This was so far from how she pictured working with Randy.**

**Randy was well aware that he had startled her a bit, but that would pass in time. Sliding past her with out another word, Randy's bare chest brushed against her sweatshirt covered arm , causing an eruption of goose bumps to spread up and down her entire body. Was this man trying to make her insane? She had met him twice and at first he was the sweet yet cocky young wrestler, now this time he was the sweet yet very angry young wrestler. Skyelaar shook her head trying to ignore her headache that was pounding through out her head. As soon as Skyelaar saw Randy's body turn the corner fully, she walked into Vince's office and shut the door still not sure what she was supposed to say or do. She felt very out of her element at the moment. **

"**You'll get use to him." Vince smiled at her before pulling out a folder that contained her contract and what not.**

**Skyelaar wasn't really paying attention to what Vince was saying, to consumed in her own personal thoughts. "Huh?" She questioned looking up at Vince.**

"**Randy Orton." Vince stated blankly. "He acts like a complete and total ass, but in all actuality he is a big softy." Vince gave her a reassuring smile, knowing that hearing all the yelling coming from his office and then seeing Randy's angered expression had probably thrown her for a loop.**

**Skyelaar nodded. "He seems harmless. Don't worry Vince, or apologize for Randy I was just kind of caught off guard that's all." **

"**Ready to get this contract signed?" Vince asked taking it out of the folder and setting it in front of her.**

"**Yep. Let's do this and get it over with." Skyelaar grabbed the contract not bothering to read it into great detail. She knew that she could trust Vince and he would never try to screw her over. Skyelaar signed on the dotted line and slid the contract back into the folder, hading it back to Vince.**

**Skyelaar smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks again."**

"**No problem." He shook her hand firmly. Before placing the folder back in his desk drawer. "Would you like to go check out your office?" Vince asked walking over to stand next to her.**

**Skyelaar's green eyes lit up. She got her own office and everything, this was a dream come true. "Sure." She followed him halfway down the hallway before a deep voice sounded from behind them. Skyelaar turned around to see Randy jogging up to them, still not wearing a shirt. "Do he do this all the time or just whenever she saw him?" Skyelaar whispered to herself.**

"**What can I do for you Orton?" Vince asked, rubbing his temples, not in the mood for more or Randy's games at the moment.**

**Randy finally caught up with them and looked at Skyelaar smiling at her, his blue-grey eyes flashing back at her. **

"**Nothing I just happened to hear something about a contract and an office." **

**Vince rolled his neck and then glared at Randy. "Eavesdropping again huh Randy?"**

"**Never sir." A sly cocky smirk spread across Randy's lips.**

**Skyelaar was so confused by him, so she opted for keeping quiet and let the to men talk.**

"**Well Orton if your nosey ass must know Miss. Batista is going to be working here now."**

**Randy's blue-grey eyes lit up, his lips curving into a smile. Randy turned back to Skyelaar, extending his hand to her. "Welcome aboard." Randy felt his senses reel when Skyelaar slipped her smaller hand into his .**

"**Thank you Randy. I'm looking forward to it." Skyelaar was glad that they hadn't forgotten that she was standing there with them.**

"**Where were you guys headed?" Randy asked suddenly curious.**

**Vince rolled his eyes, obviously not in the mood for this. Skyelaar noticed this and decided to answer for the both of them.**

"**We were just headed to check out my new office. Would you like to come check it out with me?"**

**Randy looked over at Vince who was leaning against the wall looking like he was ready to scream. "Hey Vinnie if you don't feel up to it I'll show Skyelaar around I don't mind. I don't even have to be o the show tonight." **

**Vince looked skeptical, but his head was throbbing and Skyelaar seemed to enjoy Randy's company so he thought what the hey why not. "Sure. I'll be in my office if you need anything Skyelaar." Vince hugged her before heading back towards his office.**

"**So Skye…if I can call you that. What's your story?" Randy led the way down the long corridor in search of the office labeled 'Writers'. **

**Skyelaar followed close behind him. "My story?" Randy nodded at her. "Well it's still being written." Skyelaar smiled at him, her lips turning into a small smile.**

"**Oh so it's like a mystery?" Randy chuckled, and stooped when they arrived outside of her new office.**

"**Yep, that's exactly what it is." Skyelaar was hesitant but followed Randy when he pushed the door open, flicking on the light. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the set up Vince had done for her. He really was a great guy. Her office had a great view of the city of Chicago that could be seen near the arena, it had a big deep purple leather couch and matching purple chairs. Vince must have listened when she said purple was one of her many favorite colors. The office had dark wooden floors and a giant, fluffy black rug in the middle of the room. Skyelaar loved the set up knowing that she could get some god writing done in here.**

"**Wow Vinnie really out did himself." Randy was very impressed with her office, his wasn't even that nice and he was the talent for Christ sake.**

"**Mhmm he sure did." Skyelaar walked further into the office followed by Randy, and plopped down onto the big leather couch by the window. If this wasn't the most comfy couch she had ever sat on in her life. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes, listening to the rain pound against the window. **

"**Well Skye I hate to leave you so soon but duty calls." Randy didn't have a math scheduled for tonight, but he decided to make an appearance just to stir things up a bit. **

**Skyelaar smiled at him, truly grateful for all of his help. "It's fine Randy, I'll being seeing you around here I'm sure." **

"**You can count on the sweets." Randy walked over to the couch and pulled her into a hug, before making his way out the door.**

**Skyelaar's cheeks turned bright red, as she plopped down onto the couch sighing heavily blowing her bangs out of her face. "What a job."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Okay I'm relying on you readers to tell me if this story is good or not… I mean I think it's okay but you're the ones reading it, I'm just the writer. =] And a special thanks to my first review on this story from **__**thecatchisdeadliest**__**. Thank you very much=]~Lots of Love, Skye~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey anyone ready for chapter 3? Well I sure hope so. =] Omgee on Monday, September 7th__ I'm going to the Allstate Arena in Chicago to see a WWE event…fun. Well enough of my life here is the story._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**After she had finally got settled in her office and calmed down, and calmed down a bit she decided to take a look around the place, and maybe even catch a glimpse of the show. Skyelaar walked out of her new office, closing the door behind her. The hallway that was once empty was now packed with what Skyelaar assumed were wrestlers, because she knew for a fact that everyone in the city of Chicago wasn't big and muscular, and ran around in little Speedos. Trying to push past **this sea of overly muscular men was going to be quite interesting. Skyelaar managed to push past the swarm of people just enough to where she found an opening, the light as she liked to think of it as, not really sure where her final destination was. But she had found that being in her big office by herself was getting boring, fast. Skyelaar walked into the cafeteria, and saw table's packed with more WWE superstars. "This was ridiculous!" Skyelaar thought to herself. She had never seen so many of them in the same room at the same time. She made her way over to the candy machine, sliding in her dollar and deciding on getting a bag of skittles. Never once did she notice the pair of mysterious brown eyes that followed her every step of the way. Flicking his lip ring with his tongue, he kept his eyes glued to her.

Skyelaar was just minding her own business, walking around, not even really sure what she was doing. "I feel lost as hell." Skyelaar thought out loud. She hoped that she would feel more a part of the WWE as the weeks went on.

He stepped out of his "hiding place", deciding that he should make his first impression on her, while the opportunity presented itself. He waited until she had turned around and started walking back to the locker rooms before he approached her.

Skyelaar had an overwhelming feeling that something was off. She turned around, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw someone that wasn't there before, leaning against the wall, his lip ring shining in the dim lighting of the cafeteria.

Skyelaar just stared at him for a minute before speaking. "Oh hello." She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say, because this guy had appeared as if from no where. She knew he was a wrestler, because of his toned body and countless colorful tattoos that covered both of his arms.

He wished he would have thought of what he was going to say before hand, but now he would just have to improvise and hope for the best.

"Hi."

Skyelaar could tell he wasn't much of a talker and he seemed nervous. She could tell because of the way he kept playing with his lip ring, and staring at her then right back at the ground. Skyelaar figured he must have been a newer wrestler, because she had never seen him before. All the wrestlers that Skyelaar knew, with the exception of Randy, were from back in the day when she use to travel on the road with David. And she couldn't even remember the last time she had watched wrestling on TV. She would usually skip over all of the other matches and just go straight to watching David's match, which would explain her complete lack of knowledge on most of the current young talent.

"Are you new here?" He asked looking up at her, his lip ring catching her attention.

Skyelaar smiled up at him. She was glad to see he was the one to say something, because she didn't know what to say to him. "Yea kind of. I just got hired as the new writer for the RAW brand."

He was pleasantly surprised. He always hated all of writers that Vince would usually hire, the were all bimbos that didn't know a thing about writing, but could tell you everything you ever wanted to know about giving a great blow job. But knowing Vince he could understand why he would hire these women. They were all usually very good looking. But it was always a case of great staircase, but nothing when you got to the top. "That's great news."

Skyelaar was glad to see that everyone so far had seemed to be taking well to her being the new writer. "Thanks."

Before the conversation could be taken into any greater detail, Randy walked up behind Skyelaar, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Skyelaar had no idea what his major malfunction was, but she wasn't to fond of him interrupting her harmless conversation. It wasn't, as far as she was concerned any of his business who she was talking to, but Randy seemed to think otherwise.

The man that Skyelaar had been talking to noticed Randy, his fellow co-worker wrap his arm around her waist, which made him feel even more awkward than he already had. He assumed Randy had already placed dibs on her, which wasn't surprising in the least bit.

Randy spoke up. "What are you doing Brooks?" Randy knew this guy quite well, but he never really got into any real conversation with him, but he had herd enough stories about him to know that Skyelaar was better off not talking to him. His name was Phil Brooks, or as everyone in the wrestling world knew him as CM Punk. He was a native of Chicago, and normally a nice guy, but Randy wasn't taking any chances, knowing Vince would have his head on a silver platter if anything were to happen to Skyelaar. And he wouldn't deny the fact that he would be to thrilled either.

Phil's eyes closed and he looked down at the floor. "I'm not doing anything Orton, just getting to know our new member of the RAW team."

"Mhmm." Randy was done standing here listening to him talk, and began to pull Skyelaar by the arm towards the Legacy locker room.

Skyelaar was kind of becoming pissed. Who did Randy think he was leading her away like she was his bitch. She didn't like that one bit. Skyelaar pulled her arm out of Randy's grip and walked over to Phil and hugged him around the neck, feeling Randy's blue-grey eyes burning a hole through her. "Nice to meet you Phil." Skyelaar smiled at him and stomped off on her own towards the Legacy locker room.

Randy's jaw was on the floor, not believing the attitude that this woman had towards him. He was just trying to help after all. He saw the smile on Phil's face, and found it to be his duty to slap if off.

Phil's head whipped to the side and a sharp pain shot through his cheek.

"I suggest staying away from her, Punk." Randy stated in a cold tone of voice before heading to the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy arrived back in the locker room and saw Skyelaar sitting on the couch talking to Ted and Cody, obviously ignoring his presence. Randy gave Ted and Cody the go ahead to get out of the room so he could explain his actions to Skyelaar. The last thing he wanted was for her to be angry with him.

"Skye?"

She was having no part in this. He had acted like a complete ass and now he was kissing hers? No it wasn't even worth her time.

"Randy listen you can say sorry all you want, but I don't know who died and made you my keeper."

Randy didn't know what to say to that. She was right he wasn't her keeper, but he did feel and overwhelming need to make sure she stayed safe. "Skyelaar I'm really sorry I've just herd things about Phil that don't sit well with me. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Randy was telling her the whole truth, but he could see it in her eyes that she was sure she could watch out for herself.

Skyelaar felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. Randy was a great guy, who just needed to tone it down a bit. But he still also needed to realize that she was a smart girl, and she would never put herself in danger. She got up off of the couch and stood in front of Randy, making him look at her. "Randy thank you for looking out for me, but you have to believe that I would not do something that I didn't think was safe. I am not one to put myself in danger."

He could see the truth in her words and he believed her, but he would still be watching her back whether she liked it or not. "I know Skye I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry." Randy smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "You better be careful Skye."

Skyelaar's cheeks grew hot, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I will Randy I promise. And thanks for understanding." Skyelaar pulled away and smiled at him before walking out the door, on her way to tell Vince goodbye before she made her way back home.

Randy sunk down on the couch, running a frustrated hand down his face.

Ted and Cody walked back into the room when she saw Skyelaar leave. Ted smiled at his leader before speaking. "Get anything Rando?" Ted asked nudging Cody with his elbow.

Cody snickered. "Yea "anything"?"

Randy raised his head off of the couch and stared icy blue daggers at his team members. "Well you two nosey asses should know since you were just around the corner. Am I right?" Randy stated before grabbing his bag and making his way out the door, and toward the parking lot.

"Someone definitely didn't get anything." Cody laughed.

"Yea I can tell." Ted added.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So what do you guys think? Was this chapter worthy of all of you? Well I sure hope it was. I know it was kind of boring but you got to build up to the exciting things…right? Well anyway I hope it was okay. ~Lots Of Love Skye~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Woop Woop! Time for chapter 4. Omgee tomorrow me and a friend are going to see the WWE wrestling, I have a feeling I might try to tackle John Cena or Randy Orton. Lol how funny would that be. Well anyway here goes the story. ~Skye~**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Skyelaar arrived home after saying goodbye to Vince. Her day had been long and quite eventful, and it was her first day to none the less. She was happy to hear that the next city that they would be traveling to was going to be LA. She had always wanted to go there, but had never found the time to do it. Vince told her that they would be leaving for LA on Wednesday, giving her one more day in Chicago, before finally going on the road. She wasn't really scared per se, more like just a little nervous about being away from home, but she really liked the idea of traveling to a different place all the time. And she knew if she had any problems she could always go to Vince, or Stephanie, his daughter. She would never really be alone. Not to mention her self proclaimed night in shining armor, Randy Orton. She smiled at the thought, but then she wondered was Randy really sincere? Or was he doing this as some sick joke?

Skyelaar pushed the thought out of her head. " I need to learn to trust people." She said to herself. Finally growing to tired to even keep her eyes open, Skyelaar decided to turn in for the night. She flipped the lock on the door, and made her way into the bedroom. She laid down and before she knew it she was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyelaar awoke in the morning to the bright sunlight streaming in through her window. She tried to ignore it, pulling the blanket up over her head. She knew she had to get up, and she would, eventually. Just moments later the sound of her phone pulled her out of a peaceful sleep. Skyelaar blindly searched for her phone. The light was to bright for her to even try to open her eyes, which probably would have made the search easier. She finally located her phone, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello." she answered sleepily.

Skyelaar's eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light.

"Hello Skye. How are you doing this morning?" Came Vince's voice.

Skyelaar blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes to stay open. "Oh hi Vince. I'm good. And yourself?"

Vince propped his feet up on his desk. "I'm doing fine. I was just calling to remind you that the WWE is leaving for LA tomorrow. Just wanted to remind you."

Skyelaar walked out into the living room, and sat down on the couch. " Yea, I remembered. I just have to get all packed today and I'll be ready to go."

Vince smiled. "Good."

"Wait Vince. What tine would you like me to meet you at the arena?" Skyelaar just wanted to be sure that she had all the details before tomorrow.

Vince tapped his chin in thought. "Well most of the wrestlers have already gone down there. Just so they can have some free time before the next show, but I'll meet you tomorrow around 8:30 at the arena."

"Sounds good." Skyelaar answered.

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Skyelaar cleared her throat. "Yup, I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Skyelaar hung up the phone, and then looked at the clock. She was shocked when she saw that the time on the clock read 2:00. She couldn't believe that she had slept that long, half of the day was already over. "Better get packing." she walked into her bedroom, and pulled a large suitcase put from under her bed. She began tossing pile after pile of clothes into the suitcase. After the bag was full Skyelaar looked up and saw even more clothes still in her closet. "How do theses people expect _me _to bring everything I need in just a few bags?" Skyelaar thought out loud. "They are insane."

After hours of packing, and making sure she had everything she needed, Skyelaar herd a light knock at her door.

" Who in the world could that be?" Skyelaar thought. Not many people usually knocked on her door and if they did she usually knew about it before hand. Skyelaar got up from her spot on the couch, making her way to the front door. Without even looking Skyelaar turned the knob, and pulled the door open. She wasn't to happy about being disturbed this late in the evening, and she was going to give whoever was at her door a piece of her mind.

" Listen it's late, I'm tired what in the fu…" Before Skyelaar could finish, she looked up into the amused blue-grey eyes of Randy.

Randy laughed. "So that's how it's going to be?"

Skyelaar ran a nervous hand thru her long dirty blonde hair. "No."

He laughed again. "Don't worry Skye I was just trying to give you a hard time."

Skyelaar laughed nervously. "Oh umm yea I knew that."

Skyelaar had no idea what Randy was still doing in Chicago, let alone her front door. How did he even know where she lived?

Skyelaar was tempted to call him a stalker, but thought better of it. "And why exactly are you here….at my front door?"

Randy smiled at her. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Try again." Skyelaar told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Randy sighed. He knew that his little lie hadn't worked out to well. " Okay you caught me. I came to check up on you." Randy continued. "But in my defense Vince asked me to."

Skyelaar figured that Randy wasn't just, out of nowhere, walking around her neighborhood and said. "Oh hey I think this is Skye's house. This looks like a house Skye would live in." No it was very unlikely, so she went with the next logical possibility. He was, for whatever reason, checking up on her yet again.

"Wait Vince asked you to come to my house?" Skyelaar couldn't believe he would do something like this to her.

"Okay so maybe it was my idea a little."

Skyelaar laughed. This guy was to much. "And tell me Randy exactly how much is a little?"

Randy could tell that she was surprised that he was there, but not angry really. "Like 99.9% my idea."

Skyelaar couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was being. "Figures." Skyelaar felt horrible when she realized that they were still standing on her porch. She had completely forgot to invite him inside. "Randy you can come in. Sorry." Skyelaar smiled apologetically, and stepped side allowing a now soaking wet Randy Orton inside her house. She had completely forgot that it had been raining outside, and it obviously, by the looks of Randy, still was.

Randy stepped inside. His black shirt clinging to his muscles like a second skin, and his jet black hair standing straight up in little spikes.

She couldn't believe that even after being out in the pouring rain, this man was still gorgeous. "I'll go get you a towel." Skyelaar walked into the bathroom and came out with the only towel that was clean at the moment. It happened to be a princess towel that her sister had left after one of her many visits.

Skyelaar tried not to laugh at the look on his face when she handed him the towel. "Here."

Randy smiled cockily. "Your doing this to me on purpose. Aren't you?"

"Never." She smiled at him.

Randy grabbed the towel and examined it. " Men don't use pink frilly towels Skye." The seriousness showing on his face.

Skyelaar rolled her eyes at him. "Randy when your freezing to death does it really matter the color of the towel? Now your going to be a good little Legend Killer and dry off before you come any further into my house." Skyelaar held the towel out to him once more.

Randy crossed his massive arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "Nope."

If he wasn't going to do it himself, Skyelaar wouldn't hesitate to do it for him. There was one thing that was well known about Skyelaar, she wasn't shy. But knowing Randy he probably doubted that she would do it.

Randy was still standing there protesting when Skyelaar took the towel and dried off his arms. He looked at her, shock evident in his blue eyes. "Never been touched by a girl before, Randy?" Skyelaar laughed at his expression.

Randy blushed. "Umm…of course I have. I mean look at me." Randy stated running his free hand down his toned body.

Skyelaar giggled. "Of course what a silly question."

"Yes, yes it was." He smiled at her, his entire body became suddenly warmer when he felt her small hands run up and down his arm.

Skyelaar finished drying off his arm. "You're a big boy I think you can do this yourself." She smiled at him and walked back into the living room, throwing the towel at him.

Randy mumbled something before picking up the towel and running it over his head and face. His shirt was soaking wet, so he took it off and walked in the direction that Skyelaar went.

Skyelaar looked up from her book and her mouth suddenly became dry. Randy was standing in front of her with no shirt on. He was towel drying his short black hair.

Randy finished drying off his hair and looked down at Skyelaar. "You can pick your jaw up off of the floor now sweets." Randy flexed his muscles at her. "Where do you want me to put this?" He held the towel out to her.

"Very funny Randall." She grabbed it from him and made her way to the laundry room. Randy followed close behind her. Skyelaar threw the towel in the dryer. "Give me your shirt." she ordered. Randy did as he was told and passed his shirt over to her.

"Thanks Skye." Randy smiled at her, his blue-grey eyes sparkling.

"No problem at all Randy, sorry I made you stand out in the rain in the first place." She really did feel bad but Randy didn't seem phased in the least bit.

Skyelaar walked back into the living room, followed by Randy. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV hoping that there would be something half way decent on for once.

Randy sat down next to her, the heat from her body sending odd shivers down his spine. "Anything good on?"

Skyelaar looked over at him. "No as usual." She continued to talk. "Vince told me that most of the wrestlers have already left for LA. Why didn't you tag along?" Skyelaar questioned turning her attention back to the TV.

Randy coughed, probably as a result of being out in the freezing cold Chicago rain. "I don't know there isn't that much that interests me in LA, and plus most of the guys go early so they can have plenty of time to party and get girls, which I find so stupid. And plus I already have me a girl." Randy smirked.

Skyelaar raised a curios eyebrow. "Oh? And who might that be."

Randy laughed, causing Skyelaar to become more confused. "Well I'll give you a hint. She works with me and she happens to be sitting here on this couch with me." Randy smiled and waited for her reaction.

At first Skyelaar almost passed out, but she knew she had to keep it cool. " Randy Keith Orton you are such a liar." Skyelaar said playfully hitting him on the arm.

Randy laughed at her. "And what if I'm not lying?" He questioned her.

Skyelaar didn't really have an answer to that particular question, so she decided to do a complete 180 and change the subject. "So you wanna watch a movie?" Skyelaar asked.

Randy sighed maybe she didn't like him as much as he had hoped she did. "Sure. What movie?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "Good question. I'll go look." Skyelaar got up off of the couch and strolled over to the entertainment center, which held her expansive movie collection. She scanned the rows, searching for just the right movie. She finally found the one she wanted and popped it into the DVD player, before returning to sit next to Randy.

"What movie?"

"You'll see." Skyelaar smiled at him and the pressed play.

Randy couldn't stop laughing once the title of the movie came up on the screen. "Transformers? Really Skye?"

"Hey it's a good movie I mean who in their right mind doesn't want their very own giant robot." Skyelaar said, seeing Randy was quite amused.

Randy chuckled. "Well umm I don't."

"Well your obviously not in your right mind then buddy." Skyelaar laughed.

"What are you calling me crazy?" Randy questioned looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe. And what are you going to do about it Rando? Skyelaar challenged.

Randy stood up from the couch and grabbed onto Skyelaar's arms pulling her up off the couch. "What am I going to do about it?" Randy effortlessly lifted Skyelaar up off the floor and slung her over his shoulder.

Skyelaar screamed and hit Randy on the back. A tear rolled down her cheek and her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. "Randy Orton put me down!" She screamed, trying to wiggle free.

Randy didn't release his hold on her. "Take back calling me crazy and maybe we can talk." Randy teased.

"Or you put me down right now before I hurt you."

Randy chuckled. "Yea I'd like to see you try little girl."

Skyelaar began to tickle Randy, causing his grip to loosen. She finally got out of his grasp and ran behind the couch. "Told you I could get out."

"But that's not fair you tickled me." Randy whined.

"Aww poor baby Randy doesn't like being tickled." Skyelaar stuck out her bottom lip mocking him.

"Make fun all you want but just remember I know where you live."

Skyelaar acted shocked. "Gasp are you threatening me Randy?"

"Never sweets." He smiled widely at her. He had only been at her house for about an hour or so and he was already not wanting to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyelaar and Randy continued to watch the Transformers movie. When the movie was over Randy looked down and saw Skyelaar was asleep. She looked so peaceful, he was almost afraid to breath. Not wanting to wake her up, Randy gently moved her head from his lap, and then proceeded to pick her limp body up off of the couch. He carried her into her bedroom and laid her on her bed before turning off the light and walking out of the room.

"I wonder what she would say if I stayed here?" Randy thought to himself. It was already reaching 2:00 am and Randy didn't know if he wanted to drive back to the hotel. But then he thought that it was better if he didn't. he didn't want whatever they had between them to be ruined. Randy retrieved his shirt from the dryer and wrote her a quick note explaining his absence, before walking outside toward his car.

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

Skyelaar stirred in her sleep and finally awoke when she realized that she was no longer laying on Randy's lap, but was in her own bed.

Skyelaar smiled to herself. She knew Randy was a good guy, but how she felt about him had changed dramatically over the past few hours that they had spent together. Skyelaar threw on a pair of red pajama pants and a black tank top. She walked out into the living room. She secretly hoped that she would find Randy out there sitting on the couch watching TV, but she wasn't to sure since she didn't know how long she had been asleep. When she entered the living room she was disappointed to find it empty. But sitting on the table on front of the couch she saw a piece of paper. She had no idea what it was so she went over to the table and picked it up. She opened up the note and began to read it…

_Skye,_

_I had a great time, but next time I'm choosing the movie. So I'll be seeing you at the arena tomorrow. P.S do you know you snore? =p_

_Love,_

_Randy._

Skyelaar held the note close to her chest and smiled. Randy was going to kill her with all of his kindness. Skyelaar, with the note still clutched to her chest, laid down on the couch and left much needed sleep overcome her.


End file.
